ilovewritingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lightning Warrior/Chapter 89
Warning: Graphic/explicit content ahead. Read at your own risk. Chapter 89: The Elemental Eliminator Will exited the Sandy Dunes Casino, a sand elemental-only casino. He was helping two other sand elementals, a married couple named Thomas and Alicia, walk, as they were both extremely drunk. "Car! Gcar!", Thomas shouted. (Translation: "Car! Car!") "No, no car.", Will said. "Fuck vuoy, Will.", Thomas said. (Translation: "Fuck you, Will.") "You're extremely drunk, Thomas.", Will said. "Both you and Alicia. And you both reek of cigarettes." "Fags wilnae be th' ainlie thing they'll reek o' whin a'm dane wi' thaim.", a voice with a Scottish accent said behind them. "Huh?", Will asked, turning around. Behind him stood not a person, but a robot. It stood at 18'6" and was walking extremely slowly. He looked as if he was wearing a green plaid beret and smoking a giant metallic cigar. He had a pointy chest, with "0-008" in white on his left shoulder. He was not wearing a kilt (he wasn't wearing any clothes at all except for said beret), much to Will's chagrin. 89: THE ELEMENTAL ELIMINATOR "Who're you?", Will asked. "Tae mony, a'm kent as th' Elemental Eliminator.", the Elemental Eliminator said. "Bit tae ye, ah will be kent as Death!" A riverstone sword came out of his right hand. "Yipe!", Will shouted as he ducked. The riverstone sword sliced through Thomas' car (causing Thomas to shout "No, my car!") and hit the awning of the casino, causing it to come crashing down on several sand elementals. "Damn it!", the Elemental Eliminator shouted. "Thir's mair o' thaim! Tis mah duty tae th' master that ah murdurr th' yin kent as Wull, bit tis mah duty tae murdurr a' o' thaim!" "I can't understand a word he's saying!", Will shouted loud enough for the Elemental Eliminator to hear. "Ah heard that!", the Elemental Eliminator shouted, readying the riverstone sword for another swing. "Dinnae think ah wullnae murdurr ye!" A second swing of the riverstone sword swung right above Will's head, but managed to decapitate both Thomas and Alicia. "Oh, God, no!", Will shouted. Will had no choice but to drop the bodies and run. The Elemental Eliminator stopped, placed his hands on the bodies, and slowly two sarcophaguses made of riverstone appeared, enveloping the bodies. "Riverstone Sarcophagus x2.", the Elemental Eliminator said. Suddenly, the two sarcophaguses began to float in the air. "Noo gang oan, back tae th' ship.", the Elemental Eliminator said. "Ah will be wi' ye in a minute." The sarcophaguses floated high into the air, inside a ship that suddenly appeared out of thin air. "A ship with an invisibility cloak?!", Will asked. "Who the hell sent you?" "If ah tellt ye, a'd hae tae murdurr ye.", the Elemental Eliminator said. "Och hauld yer horses, ah will murdurr ye anyway!" He readied the riverstone sword for another swing. But then... "Commander Palladium, strollin' through!", a voice shouted. "Ready to end the life of Will the sand elemental!" An orange-and-white bus with a circled "46" on every side in orange came rolling along at an extremely high speed, almost tipping on its side. "Palladium, how come th' bugger urr ye 'ere?", the Elemental Eliminator asked. "Wull th' sand elemental is mines!" "I don't know what you just said...", Palladium said as the bus transformed into a person fluidly. "But I'm here to help!" "Na, ye'r nae.", the Elemental Eliminator said sternly. "Ye'r a scunner, Palladium. Gang hame. A'm sure th' master wull hae something else fur ye tae dae forby fankle wi' me." "No, trust me, I'm here to help!", Palladium said. "Look, he's running away!" The Elemental Eliminator turned. As Palladium said, Will was running away. "Damn ye, Palladium!", the Elemental Eliminator shouted, throwing the riverstone sword. "Ah a'maist hud him!" The sword hit Will dead-on in the right shoulder, severing Will's right arm clean off. Will screamed in pain as he and the arm stump fell on the ground in a puddle of blood. "A've git tae murdurr him quick!", the Elemental Eliminator shouted as he started running towards Will. "Th' master explicitly instructed me nae tae lea awfy much blood!" "Embodiment of Sand!", Will shouted. Will's whole body, sans the arm stump, turned into sand and flew away. The Elemental Eliminator saw this, cursed, lightly tapped his cigar so that the ashes fell on the ground, held his palm towards the riverstone sword and caused it to come back to him, and looked at Palladium with murder eyes. "Wash this fankle up, fuckbucket!", the Elemental Eliminator shouted angrily. "Prove yer worth tae me!" Palladium walked over to where Will's arm stump was as the Elemental Eliminator walked back to the Sandy Dunes Casino to kill the sand elementals there. ~*~*~*~* Derick was watching Law and Order: Archer District, as per Hunter's instructions. Suddenly, he heard the door being opened and slammed shut. He ran downstairs. Will was in the living room, his right arm missing and blood gushing out of the wound. "Will, what happened?!", Derick asked in shock. "I don't know...", Will said. "Couldn't understand him... then there was that bus guy, it's all a blur." "We need to get you to a hospital!", Derick shouted. "He was using a riverstone sword!", Will said. "That's exactly why you need to go to a hospital!", Derick shouted angrily as he picked Will up and ran out the door with him. BE CONTINUED... Category:The Lightning Warrior Category:Explicit Category:Rapids' Stuff